


The Heated Herald

by Rogue21



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Sex, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a favour to the Inquisitor, Varric writes a short story about her and Commander Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heated Herald

Rhian Trevelyan walked up to Cullen’s room to find the door open, the desk was empty and everything was scattered all over the floor.

“No doubt, he had another Lyrium withdrawal,” she muttered to herself walking in and closing the door, she had been meaning to update him on the Red Lyrium situation with Samson, when Varric presented her with a short story. She looked at the short story Varric had written for her, he claimed he wrote it so she could, ‘indulge in some fantasy’. She wondered what he had written, it wasn’t related to his Hard in Hightown series.

“The Heated Herald…appropriate Varric,” she said to herself and sat on Cullen’s desk. It was five pages long and Cullen didn’t seem to be coming back to clear up the mess he had caused. “The rain had ceased on Skyhold…,” she began.

_The walls glistened with the rain and the puddles mirrored the misty dawn, this rainstorm wasn’t over just yet. It had been raining for three days, meaning the Inquisitor couldn’t go out into Ferelden due to the rockslides and slippery terrain. She watched from her bedroom as it began to rain again and lightning began to flash. With each crack of thunder, she imagined a whip against her back, each lash a flash of lightning. She closed her eyes to imagine the Commander holding the whip, his eyes ablaze with passion as he examined the beauty of her naked body against the wall._

Rhian’s eyes widened at that line. She didn’t think Varric would be capable of writing like that. She then lay on the desk and continued reading, as surprising as it was, she was hooked.

_“Again Commander,” she muttered her breathing becoming shallow. But he dropped the whip._

_“Not this time Inquisitor,” he said as he turned her to face him and pinned her to the wall. “This time I will take you for mine,” he kissed her hard, his hands either side of her pressed to the wall. She was trapped and she wanted that. The Inquisitor opened her eyes and found herself fully clothed in her room. There was no Cullen wearing Antivan leather trousers, no silver threaded whip from Orlais. She sighed and leaned opened the doors to her balcony and leaned against the doorway. How she wanted Cullen._

_“Inquisitor,” she heard someone say. She turned and saw Cullen standing in her room, his hair and clothes wet from the rain._

_“Commander, I…I was just thinking about you,” she said shyly. Cullen smiled at her._

_“Good thoughts I hope,” he said walking over to her. She nodded and looked back at the stormy weather._

_“Oh they were good thoughts,” she whispered. He stood beside her and they watched the storm work its magic over the valleys.  
_

_“I’ve always loved thunderstorms, there’s something passionate about them, the flashes of lightning, the growls of the thunder. It’s like if passion had a voice, what would it shout during its climax, how would it express the pleasure it had just received from kisses and gentle touches,” she said, she glanced at him and could see the raindrops on his face. Had he walked through the rain just to see her?_

_“It is an extraordinary thing passion, you can crave it for so long but know to keep it supressed,” he told her. The Inquisitor moved away from the doorway and walked towards her bed and undid one of the buttons on her blouse._

_“Is that how you feel?” she asked him. Cullen walked towards her, he couldn’t keep it to himself anymore._

_“Of course, and I know you do too, so tell me, what were you thinking about?” he asked her. She smirked and turned to him and undid another button.  
_

_“You know you would look good in Antivan leather trousers, just that, nothing more,” she said to him. Cullen raised his left eyebrow in intrigue._

_“Leather you say,” he said as he began to move closer to her, she slowly walked back and came to a stop at her bed._

_“Yes,” she whispered to him. He kissed her softly and undid another button and then another, then slipped his hand under the silk and cupped her bare breast, her breath locked in her throat, her chest felt tight. “Take me,” she said in a low voice. Cullen kissed her again, and began to finish undoing the buttons on her blouse, he then proceeded to remove his armour as she stood there, her upper body exposed to the cool air that the rainstorm had brought to the room. He was about to remove his trouser when she stopped him._

_“No,” she whispered kissing him. She pulled off her boots and her trousers so she was completely naked and then walked to the wall, she leaned against it. Cullen wondered what she wanted from him.  
_

_“Come here,” she said. He did so completely enchanted by her body. She smiled and gave him a mischievous look. “I want you right here, up against this wall.” Cullen tilted her chin up so he could look at her eyes._

_“As you command,” he whispered. He kissed and undid the front of his trousers, he moved his hand gently touched her sex, she let out a slight moan, sensitive to his touch and wet for him. He slipped one finger inside her and kissed her neck, first gently and then a little harder but not too hard._

_“Inquisitor,” he muttered against her hot skin._

_“Cullen.”_

“Inquisitor!” Rhian sat up suddenly to see Cullen standing in the doorway looking irritated and slightly confused.

“Commander, I thought you were somewhere else,” she said remembering where she was.

“I was but now I’m here, what are you doing lying on my desk and…why on earth is your blouse undone?” he asked. Rhian looked down.

“When on earth did I do that?” she asked herself. She got off his desk holding four pages of Varric’s short story. 

“I’ll just get off- be off,” she said to him, catching herself so she didn’t embarrass herself further. Cullen could only give her a confused look as she walked past him.

“What were you reading?” he asked her.

“Report, I’m not done yet,” she said quickly trying to button up her blouse. She ran back to the main hall, she felt so embarrassed that Cullen had caught her, but he had interrupted her during a very erotic part of the story. She saw Varric sitting at the table writing another letter to Hawke.

“Have you finished it yet?” he asked her, she shook her head.

“Still have another three pages to go,” she replied walking to her quarters.

“Well let me know what you thought, I spent three days writing that,” he called to her. She didn’t say anything and quickly closed the door and walked back to her room. 

She sat on her bed, it was more comfortable than Cullen’s desk, and continued from where she got interrupted.

“Cullen pressed his hand firmly to her sex, he wanted to feel every bit of her…”

 

_He wanted her more than anything at this point. The rain began to get harder, and the thunder began to grow louder. The Inquisitor moved her hands to his hips, she ran her fingers over the cotton of his trousers and came to a stop below his bellybutton. Her finger played with the light hairs and with her thumb and index finger, undid the front of his trousers and let them come loose around his waist._

_“Please Cullen, have me,” she pleaded, she wanted him so bad. Cullen smirked and moved his hand from her sex and pulled down his trousers, he then grabbed her and lifted her up and let her move legs around his waist so that he could easily move into her._

_As she felt his hard cock push inside her, she let out a small moan. Supported by him and the wall, she kissed him and felt him thrust once._

_“Again,” she said. He did so again but she wanted more._

_“Again!”_  


“Inquisitor!”

“Maker’s breath, can I not get five minutes,” Rhian shouted in frustration at this second interruption. She looked up from the story to see Dorian Pavus. “Oh Dorian, what is it?” she asked.

“Sorry I didn’t realise I was interrupting your reading, I’ll come back later to ask you about the situation with Mother Giselle,” he said.

“You do that,” she replied.

“Must be a good read, you’ve got drool on the side of your mouth,” Dorian told her before leaving her room. Rhian wiped the side of her mouth and sighed. 

“Damn you Dorian,” she muttered and went back to reading. “She felt him thrust again, the passion inside her building…”

 

_She closed her eyes, moving with each thrust, it was like she was floating higher and higher._

_“Again, I’m so close,” she begged her fingernails digging into Cullen’s back. She felt him thrust again, and then again, she could feel it, her own thunderstorm inside her. “I’m so close,” she whispered. Cullen kissed her and moved his hips with hers when she cried out in pleasure._

_“Oh Cullen,” she moaned as she reached orgasm, she felt it flow through her body like a wave and she began breathing heavily. Cullen could feel the heat of her body against him as she relaxed in his arms and held onto him._

_“What did I tell you,” she whispered, just like a thunderstorm. He kissed her softly and took her to her bed where he held her. Together they listened to the rain as the storm passed over Skyhold. Everything was quiet and the Inquisitor lay in his arms, content and relaxed, it may not have been like her fantasy but it was what she had wanted for so long and now she finally had it._

 

Rhian, put the short story down and sat on her bed in silence, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest reeling from the story. One the one hand it was a sensational story that made her craving Cullen, on the other hand she regretted telling Varric she had a crush on Cullen. 

“Damn you Varric,” she muttered to herself lying back on her bed and closing her eyes. Five minutes later she heard footsteps walking into her room.

“Inquisitor,” they enquired.

“Whoever it is, go away,” she said tired of the interruptions.

“I guess I’ll come back later then,” they said, she sat up and saw Commander Cullen standing in the room wearing nothing but a pair of Antivan leather trousers.

“Maker’s breath,” she said surprised by him, she eyed him up and down, the leather was tight against his waist and legs, it was just like she pictured in the story. She undid a button on her blouse feeling a little warm under the collar. “Well, I suppose you’ll want to know how the rest of the story went.”


End file.
